Will Be Loved
by Sia86
Summary: Tygra has everything he's wanted, Cheetara, but what happens when he sees another cat who catches his eye. He's not the only one who smirks, flirts and can play a game.
1. Chapter 1

Will Be Loved

I wanted to write a fic about a pairing that isn't really written about. So here goes!

Takes place after recipe for disaster.

Tygra has everything he's wanted, Cheetara, but what happens when he sees another cat who catches his eye. He's not the only one who smirks and flirts.

Named after the Song "Will be loved" By Maroon 5!

* * *

Beauty queen of only eighteen/  
She always had some trouble with herself/  
He was always there to he help her/  
She always belonged to someone else

Tygra held the remaining cleric in his arms while they sat near the fire. His brother, Lion'O sat near the Thunder Tank trying to figure out there next move through sight beyond sight. Panthro was nowhere to be seen and neither were the Wily cats. He leaned down and nuzzled her hair getting a brief chuckle from the cheetah. His fingers then proceeded to tangle themselves in her blond locks as his gaze fell on the crackling fire in a Trans like state. They had been through a lot so far since only a few days ago they faced Mum Ra in an unseen form before. He had been in some reptile form that had sharp fangs and claws. Something that he hoped they never met up with again.

"Something on your mind Tygra?" Cheetara asked when she noted his steady gaze on the fire.

"Huh?" Tygra's widened and he shook his head before looking at those beautiful crimson eyes, "No, I'm fine just thinking about Mum Ra."

"That's something healthy to think about at this time of night." Cheetara disliked everything about Mum Ra, his face, his name and those who followed him.

"I mean, if he can be a crow or that dinosaur thing what other form can he take?" the question rang through both of their minds as they thought what other horrid thing the undead could turn into. When Tygra saw the conflicting face on his cheetah he gently touched her face and turned her to face him, "Let's not think about that now." He flashed a smirk and the cheetah shot back a small smile before settling back against him.

It only took a few more minutes before he could hear Cheetara's soft snores and feel her body move with every breath. He smiled sheepishly before taking her hand and giving it a brief peck. She was so soft and he noted that in the mornings her fur was at its softest and coolest to the touch. Then his attention turned back the fire where he saw the newest member, Pumyra.

The puma was a refugee that Lion'O had freed from the Pit, and out of all of them she was the most ill tempered and easily aggravated. At the moment she was calm and fixing her wrist mounted cross bow while she sat on a flat rock. He hadn't caught her eye since she sat over to his far right. A random thought popped into his head; wasn't that dress itchy for the puma? It looked tattered and the hems were already detaching from the rest of the dress, causing it to look like she had fur on the strap and the bottom of the dress.

He would look away but his eyes always traveled back to Pumyra until eventually they stayed on her. What about the refugee was so fascinating to his eyes? Was it those dark marks around her eyes? Or was it that face she made when something about the cuff didn't wind up right? Either way his eyes began wandering her and so did his mind. She was athletic and her arms showed it. He hadn't known but his signature smirk was plastered on his face while he watched the puma.

In a split second he wasn't the only one watching; Pumyra looked up and saw him staring at her. Her amber eyes locked with his brown ones and she too smirked. Somehow Cheetara's presence or the fact that she might wake didn't seem to bother the two as their eyes stayed locked. It was like thousands of words were being said to each other through their eyes. Most weren't pleasant like a physiological war going on between them. And when cuss words were thrown in both of their smirks widened. Pumyra was the first to break their staring 'competition'.

"Such a tease…" he breathed when the puma unusually lady like turned to face the other way before standing and leaving. The tiger watched her leave and locked eyes with her one more time before she smirked and vanished in the darkness. He turned back to the fire and saw it near the of its short life span. Tygra looked down to his beauty queen and let a smile over power his flirty smirk. He thought about waking her up but decided against it. So he quickly snuck out from beneath her, stood and carefully picked her up bridal style.

He let out an 'ouff' when he nearly fell over; trying to balance the new found weight he had in his arms. It got easy and he took his precious cargo into the thunder tank and into her room. When he laid her on the single mattress bed he glanced around and was surprised it wasn't full of girly things like flowers, hearts or some other 'cute' thing. But then again Cheetara was probably the most mature of them so she probably wouldn't have that stuff. He leaned over his sleeping girl and gave her one last kiss. "Good night Cheetara."

The tiger stepped out of the room before the door slid shut. He walked down the surprisingly spacious hallway that was lit with bright lights overhead. The whole Thunder Tank had a metallic feel with every step he took there was a clank. Just as he turned the curve he bumped into the refugee. Now he knew it was a mistake to flirt with the tempered puma and quickly turned to walk the other way.

"Where are you going, Tygra? You're room's that way." Pumyra asked when she saw the tiger a few feet ahead of her.

Regret quickly subsided as his flirt emerged, "How do you know where my room is? Were you looking for it? Or more importantly, me?" The combat tiger turned around to face Pumyra. His eyes easily locked with hers, "I'm a little mature for you, aren't I?" he mused.

"You? Please," Pumyra chuckled waving her hand dismissively, "I would eat you alive, tiger." She knew she could wind him around her finger, but for now she could play with him.

"Should I like that?" he smirked before disappearing.

"You tell me can you handle someone a year younger than your brother?" She looked up to see the tiger gone while he reappeared behind her, a furrow above his black brow. Pumyra stopped moving when she movement out of the corner of her eye. In a rapid movement she pulled her bola and spun it around herself and the tiger tightly enough to have their bodies pressed together. "I have some tricks of my own…where I can actually be seen and not seem like a coward." She stated with a brow raised.

Tygra struggled at the tight hold she had on him while he still had a furrow from mentioning Lion'O. Now that he thought about by flirting with her he could be hurting him, but then again it was just harmless, "I'm no coward I just have better tactics and combat."

"There's more than army combat and tactics like fighting for more than your life…" he understood what all she meant.

"So are you gonna let me go?" he asked, changing topics and feeling a little too comfortable pressed up against her. The smirk came to her face again and she touched his neck with her claws, then traced the two stripes on his face.

"You're rare; I could sell you for millions." She replied leading her claws back to his neck. Suddenly she pulled him down to her level and began cocking her head curiously, in all directions. His eyes were still locked with hers before he felt her light pink lips brush against his. The usually sly and narrowed brown eyes widened at the kiss from the young refugee. "Good night, tiger." She bid before unwinding the bola and walking off towards her room which was next to Kit's.

Tygra stood dumbfounded at the entire thing; how had it gone from flirting, to a something less of a kiss and to him standing like an idiot wandering about the entire thing. He looked to where the puma disappeared and wandered is she were the female version of him. But then he realized she was too good to be his gender bender and that worried him. The tiger smirked before swiping a thumb over his lip. This game was something he looked forward to wining. Again Lion'O's and Cheetara's feelings weren't considered.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright after a weird first week of school I finally updated a story!

* * *

I drove for miles and miles/And wound up at your door/I've had you so many times before/ But somehow I want more

"Tygra! Get up!" Kat yelled while pounding on the door. The young wily cat was quite irritable with his thighs pressed together and squirming like some kind of worm. "Tttyyyygggrrraaa!" he yelled one last time before giving up and running to the bathroom down the hall.

"WHAT?!" Tygra growled when his door slid open. "Damn it Kat!" the smell of pee made its way to his nose and he cringed back, pushing the button to close the door. After fanning the smell away he ran his hand through his messy, sweaty hair. The air conditioner must've gotten cut off since last night he slept in a damn sauna and the blankets were on the floor to prove it. He looked to the clock and saw that it was 9 A.M. "It's too early…" he groaned, hating Snarf's 'early bird' schedule. One day when Lion'O steps out, he's gonna strangle the little thing then tell his brother that Snarf must've run away.  
When he saw that no one was in the kitchen he headed outside where he was surprised to see Pumyra bent over under the Thunder Tank hood. She had a wrench with her and was tightening a bolt. "What are you doing?"

The puma looked up and gave a smirk, "Jealous that I can touch the Tank and actually FIX something?"

He snorted, "Why would I be jealous of you, you're just holding the wrench."

"Really?" she challenged before shutting the hood and giving the wrench to Tygra, "Be a dear and hold it for me." Then the cat headed to the other side of the tank leaving Tygra to picture how pissed Panthro was gonna get when he saw smoke coming from the Tank. It brought a triumphant smile to his face but it didn't last when he heard the engine roar loudly.

"What the?" he jumped back when the Thunder tank skidded forward. The shock subsided when he saw Pumyra through the driver's window. Childishly he raised his middle finger to her only to get the tank jerk forward again. He tossed the wrench aside; he hated losing especially to a girl and in a man's field of expertise.

The puma opened the door and leapt onto the ground with a wide smirk present. "So I just hold the wrench huh, tiger?" Her arms crossed and a brown brow raised.

"Yeah you can drive-" he approached with half his mouth up in a smirk, "And I'm guessing you can work a Thermastat too, right?" A striped arm raised and leaned aganist the ThunderTank while his left foot crossed behindind his right. "Com'on fess up; you made my room hot last night."

"Really Tygra? I made your room hot?" She closed the space between them, causing his cheeks to lightly redden, "Someone should and besides it was probably you who felt hot, after yesterday..." Light pink lips slightly parted as she leaned closer and her hand ran through his hair, fingers tangling themselves in striped locks. Smirks were still present on thier faces but a look of desire seemed to wash over.

Her amber eyes were so enticing espically with the half lidded look and her eyelashes so dark and thick. In the back of his mind he knew it was still a firtatious game but he was in it to win it. His hand gently tiled her face up by the chin and this time it was him who brushed his lips against hers. Brown eyes gleamed with cockiness as he pulled back with a smirk. It quickly dropped when he saw that she wasn't phased at all by his action. "Hmmm, you got game Pumyra."

"I got it all." she replied with yet another triumphant smirk. Now Tygra was annoyed. "Well I got to go talk with Lion'O and I'm pretty sure you want to chat with Cheetara." She said looking over her shoulder back at him as she walked off. Something about the way she said 'Cheetara' made his eyes narrow; was the Cleric some sort of a joke to her? The puma knew how to poke and prod him in all the right places, which ticked him off even more.

His eyes rolled; maybe she just didn't like Cheetara, but he knew there was no way someone couldn't like Cheetara. The Cleric was very mature and kept herself in check and was there when you needed her. Flirting with females was much easier than knowing why they act or feel the way they do. He removed his arm from the tank and turned to leave when something caught his eye. It was a note, "The hell?" The tiger removed the note and read it. After the brief read, he looked back in the direction Pumyra went and smirked. "You got game, puma but so do I." His figure blurred and dissappered as he turned invisable and stalked off.

After dissappering, Panthro retreated from some nearby trees while adjusting his artifical wrist. Wily Kit and Kat followed happily, playing tag around him.

"Panthro" Kat said no longer laughing or goofing off.

"What kid?" the panther muttered, still trying to fix his wrist.

"Um the tank is smoking."

"No kids, it's 'shining', my baby shines." he smiled, proud of his metallic baby. "Just polished her earlier today." The Wilies ran to him and pulled at his pants,

"What?!" he barked, finally looking away from his wrist. The two kits pointed forward and he looked up to see smoke coming from the tank. His smirk wiped off,

"My Tank!" he yelled quickly heading to it. Mud stained the sides, the soot from the smoke stuck to doors and when he popped the hood there was a jumble and mess of engine parts. Aside from his smoking baby, he thought of murder and retribution to who ever did this...

The note read: Have fun cleaning up the mess I made of the engine and explaining it all to Panthro. Go get'em tiger.


End file.
